


National City - Under Quarantine

by Kaista_Miher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, harmless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaista_Miher/pseuds/Kaista_Miher
Summary: Kara is stuck inside during quarantine with an unexpected, if welcome, roommate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/William Dey, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. Confined by COVID-19

**Author's Note:**

> Any hate comments posted to this piece will be deleted.

Kara stared out at National City, watching as lights went out in businesses. A normal sight, except that it wouldn’t be for the night. It would be for the forseeable future.

“National City is officially under quarantine. At least 100 people have tested positive for coronavirus since noon today. Citizens are urged to stay inside to stem the tide. Only travel outdoors for emergencies. Large gatherings are prohibited until further notice.”

Kara sighed, not the least bit surprised, but frustrated. She knew she wasn’t vulnerable to the virus, nor likely to carry it, but no one else knew that. Maybe she could go shopping as Supergirl? If the stores were open.

“What are you thinking?”

Kara smiled a little. Her unexpected roommate had been quiet, and she knew why. She didn’t know what was next, either.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I guess this isn’t the worst thing. Lex and Lena are in custody, Nia’s safe with her boyfriend.” A group text was keeping them appraised. “John is settled in for the night.” Though likely Space Dad would be checking on them when it was a little darker outside. “Alex is with Kelly.” There was no detail after that. Kara decided no news was good news. “Andrea locked down CatCo, so there will be no work for us until further notice.” She turned to William, who sat on her couch. “I guess we just wait.” She paused. “Maybe work from hom- here.” She blushed.

William chuckled. “Might as well be home for the time being. Sounds like I can’t leave.” He stretched. “I’ll make good use of the couch, if that’s all right.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! I’m not leaving you on the couch just because of some virus! I’ll take the couch,” she insisted. “Guest takes the bed. That’s the rule.”

“I can’t do that,” William protested.

“Yes, you can,” Kara told him, her tone firm. “No need for chivalry on this one.” He stood up and came over to her. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t an ideal situation, and it’s my apartment. Take the bed.”

William paused, then sighed. “I’m not going to win this, am I?” he asked, his smile wry. “You’ve got that look. I haven’t won against that look yet.”

“And you’re not going to,” she assured him. “You, bed. I’ve fallen asleep on this couch more times than I can count.”

William nodded, resigned. “Very well, I’ll take the bed. But I insist on waiting until you’ve readied for bed first. Only fair.”

Kara playfully stuck her tongue out at him, but gave him that caveat and got ready for bed. It would only be for a little while.

And they were adults. They could handle a roommate situation until the virus ran it’s course.

She just… wouldn’t tell Alex she wasn’t alone in her apartment. She didn’t need to know, and if she knew, Kara would never hear the end of it.


	2. More Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can always get... more interesting.

Kara ended the unexpected call, looking up at her morose roommate, both of them having received the news at the same time.

Quarantine had been extended to a month, and one of their coworkers, on their floor, tested positive for the virus.

They were to spend the next 14 days in the apartment, only allowed to leave in case of emergency.

William put a hand through his hair, sighing. “That’s unfortunate,” he said, his shoulders drooping. The words were a clear understatement. “I can’t leave, now.” He looked up at her quickly. “Not that it’s terrible to be with you-”

Kara waved it off with a sad smile. “I know, I know. It’s not where you’d want to be. I mean, it’s not like I have a lot of clothes for you.” Though she was glad she at least had a few weeks worth of food, having shopped before they were stuck together last night. Though she wasn’t sure how that would hold up with a large, male roommate to feed.

She could call Alex, see if she could shop for her. She had the money to pay her back, and would. The problem, of course, was Alex finding out why she needed the emergency grocery run. The teasing would go on for weeks, even after the quarantine was lifted.

Not to mention, she could hardly go out as Supergirl. She wasn’t sure she could get away with self-checkout while in costume, but there was always the chance that some emergency would interrupt her errand.

“Clothing wasn’t my first concern,” William said, bringing her mind back to their conversation. He motioned between them. “There’s the potential for talk if anyone were to find out I was here with you. I... don’t think it would be sexist to point out there are far more ramifications for you than me in this arrangement.”

It wasn’t sexist (at least on his part), and he was right. If someone found out he was in her apartment during the 14 days, even if through no fault of their own, she would be the focus of the gossip following that knowledge. Her personal reputation was at risk, but her bigger concern was her professional reputation.

She took a deep breath. “I’ll be okay,” she said, with a small, tight smile. She clutched her phone between her hands. “Hopefully, when it comes out you were working under a cover,” something not currently divulged to most who knew them, “the talk will die down.”

At least her inner circle knew the truth. That was all that mattered, she told herself.

Her phone surprised her by ringing.

She jumped, then looked at it. ‘My sister,’ she mouthed to William.

He nodded, moving away to grant her privacy.

She answered it. “Alex! Hi! What’s up?” Then felt like smacking herself. Word probably got out.

“I heard about CatCo,” Alex told her, confirming her suspicion. “I just wanted to know what your plan was.”

Kara bit her lip, looking at William. He was over by the window, his back to her. As far as he could get without leaving the main area of her apartment. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Do you think I should abide by the order? I mean, how much could go wrong when everyone’s supposed to be at home?”

A beat of silence came from the other end of the phone.

“Right,” said Kara, feeling heat creep up her neck. “I’ll figure it out,” she assured her.

Another beat. Then, “Is there a reason you can’t leave your apartment, Kara?” Before she could respond, Alex elaborated. “I mean, it’s not like you can catch it-” The lightbulb that went off in Alex’s head was metaphorical, but Kara saw it, nonetheless. “Someone’s there with you, isn’t there?”

Kara hissed in a small intake of breath, causing William to glance back at her. She waved him off, turning toward the front door. “Alex-”

“You didn’t break Lena out of prison, did you?” her sister asked.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “What makes you think I did that!?!” she asked, incredulous.

A pause, then Alex said in a lowered tone, “The journals.”

Kara paused herself, then let out her breath. She wasn’t the only one who needed to keep their conversation quiet. “No, I didn’t break Lena out. She needs to see consequences for her actions, and Non Nocere was her baby.” The fact disappointed Kara in a way she hadn’t felt since finding out Jeremiah worked with Cadmus. He died fighting the good fight, but feeling the pain again was hard.

Lena had been her sister, in all but blood or legal definition, and it was still hard to reconcile that the woman she knew was the same one who plotted to literally change people’s minds. Luckily, they stopped Lex’s bastardization of the project, but the project itself had still been illegal.

Lena was where she needed to be.

“Good to hear,” Alex said, relieved. “I don’t like accusing you-”

“No,” Kara interrupted, “I-I needed you to say that, Alex. Really. You-you had every right.” She had a lot of regrets where Lena was concerned, and unwittingly helping her in her project was a big one. “I swear, I learned my lesson.”

“Good,” said Alex, and her relief over the telephone line was palpable.

Kara nodded, swallowing. It was good to not have to lie to Alex about that, at least.

“So... why can’t you leave, if you’re alone?” Alex asked. A beat. “Unless you’re not?” The tone was questioning, but Kara wasn’t fooled.

She searched for a good story, but came up empty. “There is someone,” she said. “They were here when the order came down, and now they’re stuck here.” Vague wouldn’t work long-term, but it was worth a shot.

“That makes sense,” Alex said, her voice giving Kara the impression she was running through scenarios in her mind, like the ex-DEO agent she was. “Do I know them?” 

Kara took this opening and ran with it. “Uh, I don’t think so. Just a... fellow reporter, from the magazine.” She prayed Alex would take her word for it.

“Well, that sucks for Supergirl,” Alex said. Kelly probably wandered further from the conversation. “Do you need me to do a food run?”

Finally, something Kara could be 100% honest about. “Yeah!” she said, happy to give her sister something to focus on. “I mean, I stocked up before word came in about poor Joshua, but..”

“But... just for you,” Alex said, understanding. “Text me a list, and I’ll talk to J’onn about getting it delivered. You can’t get it, but I don’t want to risk exposing either Kelly or I to your roommate, who might have it.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate this.”

“Anything you need,” Alex told her. “Always.”

They ended the conversation, and she went to join William by the window.

“Everything all right with Alex?” he asked.

Kara nodded. “Yeah. She agreed to go shopping for us.”

He nodded. “That’s good. I’ll give her my part of the bill.” As she went to object, he put up his hand. “You got your way about the bed, but I refuse to leave you with my expenses.”

She sighed. She really couldn’t argue with him. “Okay, if you insist,” she told him. If they were going to be in the same apartment for two weeks, compromise was key. She lifted her phone, opening up a text to her sister. “Let’s put together a list.”

They adjourned to the kitchen and cataloged their wants and needs. After they sent money to Alex for the food, with a promise to send her the difference if it came up short, William stretched. “Do you need anything from the room?”

Kara shook her head. “Not right now,” she said.

William nodded. “I think I’ll see about putting in an hour or two on my next project.” He looked at her. “I’m sure you have things you’d like to see to, as well.” He glanced at the window, the gorgeous daytime outside, then turned back to her with a wink before heading into her bedroom.

Kara stared after him. Did he know? What tipped him off?

Staying still for another moment, Kara shook herself. She decided that whether he did or not, he gave her an opportunity to, at the very least, do a sweep of the city.

It would do citizens some good to catch sight of her.


	3. Sightings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sight is a... word with multiple meanings.

Kara came back about two hours later, careful to come in through a small ante room in her apartment, finding William leaning over the island and looking down at his phone, smiling as he scrolled.

She walked over, with a big smile, and nodded down to his phone. “Anything interesting happen in the last five minutes?” Her tone was as casual as possible, she hoped.

William looked at her, smiling back. “Just the latest sightings of the Girl of Steel,” he said, holding out his phone for her to watch as he scrolled.

There was a picture of her outside the window of a high-rise apartment. The boys in the family got in the shot ‘just in time,’ framing her as she smiled in at them, giving her own matching thumbs up to the camera.

Another showed her in the sky above a grocery store parking lot, her cape in mid-flap behind her. James helped her perfect that trick the first six months of her career.

A third showed her above a residential neighborhood. She wanted to make sure everyone had a chance to see her and not just those who lived downtown.

“Very smart of her,” William commented. “Makes it hard to narrow down where she lives if she’s photographed everywhere.”

Kara hadn’t thought about that. “Well,” she said, doing her best to keep the defensiveness from her voice, “it’s only fair that she give everyone hope, not just the ones closest to her.”

William tipped his head in acknowledgement. “She’s always been very kind-hearted, from what I’ve seen.”

Kara caught a certain twinkle in his eye, and a whiff of fresh cologne, but before she could ask, there was a knock on the door. Exchanging a look with him, she moved around, going towards her entrance.

Using her X- ray vision, she saw it was J’onn. Feigning looking through her key hole, she opened the door, but only enough to get the boxes in. “John! That was quick!”

Her surrogate father chuckled. “I wanted to check on you, just in case you needed anything else.”

Kara nodded. “Of course,” she said, taking the box he held, noting the other two in the hall.

J’onn picked up another one. “I think we can get William to grab the third one.” He looked at her meaningfully. “Right?”

Her jaw dropped, then it hit her. Telepathy. He probably sensed Will before he opened the door.

A rich chuckle came from behind her, the sound causing some not unpleasant feelings in her. “The jig is up, I suppose,” William said, moving to get the door for J’onn, then grabbing the third box, following them to the kitchen.

Kara put down her box and turned to J’onn after he’d put down his own. “It’s... he got stranded, and now he can’t leave, and - “

J’onn put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her effectively in a way words never would. “I trust you,” he told her. Then his eyes twinkled in merriment as he added, using his powers, ~And I’m sure I wouldn’t want to know, anyway.~

She blanched, but nodded, and turned with him as he moved to leave. ~Don’t tell Alex!~ She sent back desperately as he led her to the door, covering for their communication. ~She’ll never let me hear the end of it!~

~I won’t,~ came the reply. ~But you know your sister.~

Kara stifled the sigh threatening to escape her just then. ~Unfortunately.~ They faced each other at the door. “Send my love to Alex?”

“I will,” he told her. He turned to her on the other side of the door. “Love you.”

“Love you,” she replied, smiling. She shut the door as he left (she *swore* she heard him chuckle further down the hall), and turned back to William. He was already working on the first box, failing to cover his grin.

She ignored that and walked back over to him. “You didn’t have to start by yourself,” she chided, moving to help him.

“I wanted to give you two some privacy,” he explained, pushing a bag of flour into the back. “You seem to be very close.”

“Alex and I adopted him,” she said blithely, getting a chuckle from William. “He was an old mentor of hers. He kinda... well, you’ve been to game nights,” she said. “He’s the group dad.”

“I noticed,” he said. They finished with the first box and went to the second one. The third was an ice chest. “He’s a good man.”

Kara nodded. “He definitely is that.” They were halfway through the box when Kara got the courage up to ask the question that still niggled at her. “William?”

He glanced at her, oregano in one hand and thyme in the other. “Hmm?”

She took a deep breath. “I want to... that is... uh...” She took another breath, letting out, “Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

He put the spices up on the shelf, where they belonged, and turned, resting back with his hands supporting him against the counter. “Is there?” he asked mildly, smiling.

“Well...” Kara never had to ask someone if they knew her identity, before. Awkward was putting it lightly. “I just... well, before I left... I mean, you went to go work in your project...”

He put up his hand, mercifully stopping her train of thought dribbling out of her mouth. “It’s okay,” he told her.

She stared at him, unsure. “Really?” After Lena... she didn’t dare hope.

He was still smiling. “I couldn’t be in better hands,” he told her. He motioned to their shared food supply. “I was certain all this wasn’t simply because of me.” He turned to face her. “I might be large, but I’m not that large.”

Kara laughed, her face a bit warm. He was teasing her about it, so he had to be okay with it. Right? “I didn’t think... well...”

“Kara,” he said. His hands went to his hips. “I won a Pulitzer Prize. I didn’t know right off, but I figured it out.” His voice softened. “And I kept it to myself.”

Images of the past few months went through her head. All the times he covered for her. The acceptance for all her excuses. His little smiles on her return. “You knew,” she said. “And kept it to yourself.”

“Not my secret to tell,” he said. He nodded to his phone. “Tthere’s no reason to expose you.” The smile came back, and his arms went slack at his sides again. “You do a lot of good for this city, and other areas you visit. You should be allowed to keep at it.”

Kara looked at him for a minute, then gave a nod. “Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he replied. He motioned to the food. “You want to finish this up? I’m ready to watch a movie.”

Kara nodded, then gave him a wicked grin. Using her super speed, she got the rest of the load put away, then got the popcorn started. She came to rest in the same spot she was in before, leaving William blinking in stunned politeness.

A moment, and then he grinned. “I’ll go choose the movie.”

“Okay,” she said, watching him go. He did have a nice tush.

Maybe... it would be okay.

Maybe... it didn’t have to end in disaster.

Maybe... she was ready to find out.


	4. Caught on Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to friends virtually, and another sighting has her swearing them to secrecy.

“At least you two got stranded together,” Kara teased her friends, talking to them via FaceTime.

She sat at an island near the kitchen, chatting now that she was off work. William opted to work from the bedroom, since his work involved the use of audio media, today.

He would be busy for a while, so she felt safe using the program.

Nia smiled, one corner tipping upward more than the other. “Good for us, maybe. Yvette’s grumbling.”

“I have been told her new nickname for is derogatory,” Brainy put in. “Though I am at a loss to understand why.”

Kara watched as Nia rested her forehead on her palm, peeking at Kara under her hair. She mouthed, ‘Save me!’

Kara doubled over in an effort to hold back her giggles.

“Who are you talking to?” came a voice from off-screen. Yvette came into view, eating out of a pint of ice cream. “Oh, I see. She making you suffer through Mr. Skinny Jeans, too?”

Kara snorted, then ducked her head, unable to hold it in.

“Don’t laugh!” Nia begged, too late, sitting up in her chair. “It'll encourage her!”

“Sorry,” Kara said, picking her head back up.

Nia was about to respond when Yvette inserted her head between Nia and Brainy, startling them. “What are you doing?” Nia asked. Brainy shifted uncomfortably out of the way. He was still recovering from what Lex did to him.

“Thought I saw someone in the background,” she said, peering between Nia and Brainy. “You got a man, there, Danvers?”

Kara went for denial, not daring to look behind her. “NO! Of course no-!”

“I just saw him again!” Yvette exclaimed. “And he is a SNACK...”

Nia raised an eyebrow, a sly grin breaking across her face, but it was Brainy who said it.

“Was that William?”

Kara froze, but a masculine sigh behind her confirmed she was busted.

“I tried to avoid the camera,” said William, coming in behind Kara. “Hello, Nia, Barney. Is this the roommate?” A few game nights and he knew about Yvette.

Said roommate smiled, looking envious. “Can we trade apartments?” she asked Kara, spooning up some more ice cream. “I mean, you obviously don't want to be seen with him...”

“Yeah, what's up with that?” Nia asked, her expression saying she was thoroughly enjoying not being the one dying of mortal embarrassment.

Kara thought about lying for a minute, then sighed. William already knew her biggest secret,and probably suspected this one, if he was trying to stay off camera. “Alex doesn't know,” she said. “And I want to keep it that way.”

“Why's that?” Yvette asked, taking the spoon out of her mouth. “You're an adult.”

Nia's expression was devilish, which was amazing considering her usually innocent face. “Alex won't let her hear the end of it if she knows there's a man in Kara's apartment.”

“She know about him?” Yvette asked, spooning more ice cream into her mouth.

Nia nodded, even as Kara tried to do damage control. “She knows of him. He's, uh, been a topic of conversation.”

Kara groaned, her face going into her palm. “Just... don't tell her?” she requested, her face hot.

“I won't say nothin' if I get another look at that gorgeous face,” Yvette said, throwing her spoon into the empty pint.

William's heavy tread came forward, and Kara moved, getting another waft of his cologne. “How can I refuse a lady?” he said, bringing his face down to fill the camera's view.

Yvette's grin filled her face, thrilled to her toes at having her wish granted. “Thank you, sir!” she said to William, taking in the view. “That'll be enough for me to live on for weeks. Mmm!” She turned and went back to the kitchen.

William moved and Kara sat up straight again, looking at the other two occupants of the other apartment. “Please?” she begged. “It's not that I'm ashamed, I just-”

Nia had mercy on her. “I get it,” she said. “Big sis won't hear it from us. Though you can't keep him a secret indefinitely.”

Kara nodded. She was well aware. “Thanks,” she said with a small smile. “I just... I want to figure this out before I say anything.” Not only because Alex would never let her live it down, but it was one more person who knew her secret. That was bound to complicate things.

Nia nodded, and Kara could hear William start to move around pots and pans. “Well, dinner's getting started, so I should go help. Hopefully Yvette will be in a better mood from now on.”

Nia nodded, and a mischievous twinkle showed up in her eyes. “Thank you for that, by the way.” Kara made a face at her, and Nia laughed as they cut the connection. Then Kara went to the kitchen.

William was already working at the counter with some cuts of beef, so Kara started on the vegetables, thinking about how to explain her feelings regarding Alex knowing he was there, and her feelings about having him there, and-

“Do you ever use your vision to cook?” he asked, surprising her. She caught the bag of frozen peas before they left her hands. She quickly put them on the counter.

“Sometimes,” she admitted, turning to look at him. “It's mostly a Thanksgiving tradition in my family.” She gestured awkwardly. “You know, once my adoptive mother was convinced it wouldn't irradiate the turkey.”

William smiled, his white teeth flashing in that impossibly beautiful smile. “I can see where that would be a concern,” he said with a chuckle. “I was just thinking that it'll be a while for the main course if we go the human route. I was hoping it wouldn't offend if I asked.”

“Oh, no! Not at all!” Kara hurried over to his side, taking a deep breath, his scent washing over her. She took a moment to savor it, then followed his directions with the meat. Soon, they had the food on it's way to being fully prepped, and they were at a moment when Kara could finally address the events of the evening. “Uh, Will?”

He looked up from where he was selecting the right garnish. “Hmm?”

“About what you heard on the call,” she said. She was finishing setting the table. “I just... well, I'm still getting used to... that is, it's been a while, and we've only had the one date, so I don't know...” She trailed off.

Again, William was smiling. “Well,” he said, “with your permission, we could... take steps to figure it out together.”

Kara nodded, relieved it wasn't going to be more awkward. “What were you thinking?” she asked.

He turned, and came out of a cupboard with a long taper and candle holder and brought them over to the table. Kara swallowed, a flutter in her stomach, but she nodded, and once he had the candle settled in between their plates on opposite sides of the table, she used her vision to light it.

He reached out his hand, and she took it. “Let's have a second date,” he said, leading her back over to the stove.

Kara nodded, and together, they got the food back over to the table. So they could start their date.


End file.
